


Peanuts

by SilentAether



Series: Winter [3]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAether/pseuds/SilentAether
Summary: Winston and Hunter are awoken after falling asleep on the Hollingsworth couch after a movie.





	Peanuts

"Peanuts?" a faint voice called.

"What?" Winston asked.

"Peanuts?" the voice called again

"I don't want any," answered Winston, finally recognizing the word.

"Peanuts?" the voiced again, louder this time.

"But I'm allergic," Winston protested.

"Peanut?" the voice asked, this time with a hint of confusion.

Winston was feeling so peaceful. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Obviously he didn't like peanuts and didn't want any.

"Winston," the voice said.

With his name, Winston sleepily woke. He was lying on the couch in the Hollingsworth living room. On top of him lay his boyfriend Hunter. Hunter's head was resting on his chest and Winston couldn't help but notice how peaceful Hunter looked, all his usual intensity missing from his face as he slept.

Somebody cleared their throat above him. He hoped that wasn't who he thought it was as he searched the nearby table with his free hand until he found his glasses. When he put them on, however, his fears were confirmed.

"Winston," Mrs. Hollingsworth said unamusedly. She was standing and looking at the two of them over the top of the couch.

Winston looked back to Hunter, who was somehow still sound asleep, before looking back up. All he could get out was an uncertain, "Uh..."

Mrs. Hollingsworth raised an eyebrow.

"It's not what it looks like. We were just watching a movie and we fell asleep."

Hunter decided to slowly wake at that moment. Noticing his boyfriend below him, and unaware of the situation, he raised up off Winston slightly so he could lean in for a quick kiss. He quickly noticed Winston wasn't responding however and pulled back to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, Hunter, your mom..."

"What about her?"

"She's —"

"— standing right here," Mrs. Hollingsworth interrupted, startling Hunter.

"Mom," Hunter said, turning up to look at her as he tried to create some distance between Winston and himself.

"Peanut," she replied.

"This is..."

"Not what it looks like, right?" she finished, obviously not believing a word of it.

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like."

Winston couldn't believe Hunter had just admitted that.

"My boyfriend and I were watching a movie and we fell asleep on the couch after."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Winston," Hunter confirmed, pointing to Winston as if there was some doubt as to his identity.

"I know who Winston is. It's just..." Mrs. Hollingsworth looked at a loss for words, " _Winston_? _Really_?"

"Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?" Winston protested.

"Maybe because not so long ago you were dating my _daughter_?"

"It turns out Miles and I are more alike than we thought."

"Please tell me that you and Miles have never —"

"No. Eugh," Winston quickly replied with a shudder before adding, "Miles and I have been and always shall be just friends."

"I'm glad to hear that." Mrs. Hollingsworth's expression grew a bit softer as she looked between the two of them for a moment before asking, "So how did this start?"

Winston didn't know how to answer that. A drunken makeout session that he could still only partially remember was not the kind of thing you wanted to tell your boyfriend's mother about.

Hunter took the lead in answering, "It was at one of Miles' parties here at the house. Winston was there looking quite handsome in his little bow tie. I was here because where else would I be. He was near the drinks, sipping a mixture of something sweet. He looked like he had had too much though. You could see traces of it around the edges of his mouth."

Mrs. Hollingsworth looked concerned and raised an eyebrow at Winston but let her son continue with the story.

"Anyways... I had walked over to him after finally gathering up the courage to talk to him. I was about to start up a conversation with him when Miles came around the corner at a rather fast pace. He was chasing another boy, of course, but stopped when he saw Winston just standing there. Poor Winston didn't see Miles sneaking up behind him. With a quick sprint towards him to close the remaining distance, Miles slapped him on the back while he was taking another drink. Winston started choking and coughing before he eventually threw up all over my shoes and completely ruining —"

"Wait a minute," Winston stopped him, "that was when we first met at Miles' birthday party, like, over a decade ago."

Mrs. Hollingsworth looked more amused than annoyed as she remembered her children when they were younger. Her thoughts soon turned back to how they had grown up so much and she asked again, "I meant recently. How did you start dating?"

"Oh, _that_... It was at one of Miles' parties here at the house. Winston was there looking quite handsome in his little bow tie. I was here because where else would I be. He had been near the drinks, sipping a mixture of something sweet. I had walked over to him after finally gathering up the courage to talk to him. I was about to start up a conversation with him when he kissed me. We kind of made out for a bit before arranging a date for the next day. And that's about it. We've been going out for about a month now."

"You've been dating for a month and you haven't told anyone about it?"

"Mom... it's just a bit complicated. It wasn't just that I was dating someone, there's the whole coming out thing, for both of us. We were kinda wanting to make sure we were both ready before telling everyone."

"This wasn't quite how you wanted to tell me, I understand, but Peanut, I will always love you, no matter what. I know we didn't react as well as we should have to Miles but I don't want you to think you would ever have to hide something like this. You know that, right?" she asked as she ruffled her son's hair.

"I know, Mom."

She looked at her son for a few moments before asking, "You're doing okay?"

"Mom, I'm dating someone. That's normal. Winston's a nice guy. I'm fine."

"And you're happy?"

"I'm happy," Hunter said looking up at her, "I really am."

"You know that's all I want for you. Now will you go find your brother, I need to talk to him."

"He has this thing called a phone. You could call him. Or text him. Or..." Hunter saw the look on her face and decided not to push it, "or I can just go get him."

After a quick kiss placed on Winston's lips, Hunter left the room in search of his brother.

That left Winston alone with Mrs. Hollingsworth.

"So, Winston, you understand that just because he's my son and he can't get pregnant it doesn't mean that the same rules don't apply about waiting, pressuring, and the need for protection, correct?"

_Why me?_

Winston swallowed hard. He hadn't been expecting this conversation for a while and it would have been awkward in the best of times. "I know, Mrs. Hollingsworth, but that really hasn't even crossed our minds yet."

"I just want you to be prepared. Spur of the moment is no excuse for not using condoms."

_Oh, god._

"I know."

"I did some research when Miles started dating his Tristan, you know. I want you to know you can talk to me about any issues you may have. I just want you both to be safe and happy."

_Please kill me._

"Thanks..."

Mrs. Hollingsworth seemed satisfied with his response and moved to leave but hesitated at the doorway. She turned back towards him as she had one last thing to make clear.

"Oh and Winston?"

"Yeah?"

"You better treat my son right or we will have lovingly-crafted artisanal PB&J sandwiches available throughout the house. _Every day_. Understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody had to make the connection between Winston's allergy and the nickname. Apologies to anyone with allergies.
> 
> Please let me know what you think or if you find any mistakes/typos/etc.


End file.
